My Probie Forever
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Tony writes a very special letter to McGee. Based on the Book Love You Forever by Robert Munsch.


"Hey Probie, I left something on your desk for you," McGee grimaced, as Tony walked upstairs to the Director's Office.

Tim walked over to his desk and picked up a very plain white envelope. On the outside, Tony had once again scripted his lovely nickname, Probie. It had been close to a decade since Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided to retire, and Tony took the position of team leader. McGee had been a Senior Field agent for quite some time, and yet, he was still good ole' Probie. He opened the letter and began reading.

To: McGeek

A field agent sat at his desk rocking back and forth out of boredom, when his boss trotted into the bullpen.

"We're getting, a new agent, DiNozzo, that McGee kid that's been helping us out," the boss stated very nonchalantly, "Show him the ropes."

The agent smiled to himself and with a mischievous glint in his eye began to sing.

_I'll bug you forever_

_I'll annoy you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My Probie you'll be._

The agent made sure to make his new Probie's life hell. He would constantly make him do the most disgusting jobs in field work. Almost like a rite of passage. Never the less, it was hilarious. Not to mention, the endless amounts of teasing that could be dished out.

Some days the senior agent would think that the poor kid wouldn't keep up, or he would speak in all of this computer talk. He would think, "This kid is driving me crazy!"

However, after every case was finished, the agent would look over at his Probie and smile. He would then drop all of his paper work on to his desk and walk away singing…

_I'll bug you forever_

_I'll annoy you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My Probie you'll be._

The Probie agent continued to grow. He became faster and more accustomed to how the team worked, but the senior agent's pranks and teasing did not ease up. He was building character, making a man out of McGee.

One day the young agent accidently shot an undercover cop. It was basically killing him on the inside, driving him crazy! The elder agent went to try to provide some comfort to his young Probie, when he discovered how distraught he truly was and how unfit he felt in the team.

This angered the senior agent a bit, sure his Probie was a chubby computer nerd, but he was the best probie ever. He brought something different to the team. The agent comforted him as best he could, then left.

On the way out the senior agent began to sing…

_I'll bug you forever_

_I'll annoy you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My Probie you'll be._

As the years passed things began to change at the office, the Probie was now a full agent. He had also grown more into himself, becoming more sarcastic and self-confident. However, he was still very much his own person.

The probie came even more into his own, after the retirement of their fearless leader. Temporarily, the Senior Agent led the team. His Probie was his right-hand-man. After this brief period, the older agnet gained more respect for his younger counterpart.

However, even after the boss returned, the agent began to sing…

_I'll bug you forever_

_I'll annoy you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My Probie you'll be._

The young agent still kept growing, he wrote books, dated more, and even lost weight. The senior agent still gave him nicknames, but his usage of Probie were far and few between. He now considered him to be more of a partner and a friend, rather than a tagalong.

However, there were still time where the young agent was Probie, like when he wrote a character in his book, based off the senior field agent. After learning of the book and reading it, he wacked the poor boy on the head.

The agent left singing…

_I'll bug you forever_

_I'll annoy you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My Probie you'll be._

More years passed as the team began to change. People walked in and out of the two agent's lives, but they were always there for each other. They were the dynamic duo. Like Batman and Robin, the senior agent being Batman and the Probie being Robin of course.

There came a day when there fearless leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs actually decided to finally retire. The Major Case Response Team was given to the senior field agent, who had worked under the leader for all too many years. That same day he promoted his Probie to Senior Field Agent.

The young agent quickly called his girlfriend, the now team leader walked away singing…

_I'll bug you forever_

_I'll annoy you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My Probie you'll be._

Time moved on like it always does and the two agents still solved cases together. They were each other's best friends and partners. They were both so different and it complimented the other well. They cheered through the good and talked one another through the bad.

The two agents both got married, started their own families, and still stood by the other. Today the once Senior Field Agent, now leader, wanted to tell his once Probie, now Senior Field Agent, that he was being promoted. Today his little Probie would be the Major Case Response Team leader.

However, the new director will always be singing…

"I'll bug you forever, I'll annoy you for always, as long as I'm living, my Probie you'll be," Tony sang a bit off key.

"Are you serious?" McGee looked up startled.

"Of course! Whatdya say Probie?" he nudged his arm.

"It would be my honor, Director DiNozzo," Tim winked, sticking out his hand. Tony took it and pulled him into an embrace.

"Now, you're going to have to pick a new Senior Field Agent," the new director sighed as he walked up the stair to his office. Just than Conrad Zuse ran into the bullpen. He was the intern that McGee helped during college, who later went on to get a job at NCIS, with the help of Tim.

"Hey Probie," Tony grimaced, it still didn't sound right coming out of McGee's mouth, "I've got a question for you."

Tony DiNozzo smiled as he watched the young agent find out about his new position. Conrad was so excited, he almost tackled McGee. It was funny, the kid was like his Grand-Probie or something. It was truly touching.

"You did good, DiNozzo," an all too familiar voice rang from behind him.

Tony, turned, he knew better than to question how the gray haired man entered the building. He just smiled and nodded, "No, Boss, you did good."


End file.
